Project Seto
by YuGiOh-Fangirl717
Summary: Tea and Seto are teamed up for a family and consumers science they must spend a week at one of there partners house as a fake couple! Will this make them fall in love for real SetoxTea
1. Chapter 1: A Week Of Torment!

** Okay this going to be a actual full story! It's Seto KaibaxTea Gardener it'll be fun to write this! Let's begin! **

**Chapter 1:A Week Of Torment**

Tea walked into family and consumers science sitting next to Yugi and Joey. "Hey dar Tea! How ya doin?" Joey asked. "I'm doing good,How about you two?" Tea looked at Yugi and Joey. Just as they were about to answer the teacher walks in.

"Hello class did everyone get there premission slips turned in for this weeks project?" The class nodded. "Alright so this is how this is gonna go there will be two parteners boy and girl and you will spend the week toghther at one of your parteners homes,now I've made up the list of partners okay so Yugi and Chaynee, Bakura and Creed,Joey and Mai,Tristan and Diana, and Tea and Seto.

Seto looked up shocked and rose his hand "Hey woah I will not be grouped with that annoying perky friendship girl!" He looked at Tea in disgust. Tea looked at him rolling her eyes "I will not be grouped with this self centered richboy!" The teacher looked at them "Well now that you've disrupted the class I will not change your group."

Seto looked at Tea and groaned. "So as I was saying you will spend a full week in your partners homes! So I want you to call your parents and tell them, Tea please call you family first." Tea looked down and started tearing up. "I d-don't have anyone to c-call my mom and dad are dead." Tea looks down trying to hold back the tears. Seto looked at her thinking "Tea is a orphan too? I feel semi bad for the poor girl, wait! What am I thinking I hate Gardener and did I just call her Tea?"

Seto shakes his head and goes back to reading after class Seto grabbed Tea and told her to pack up and the limo will be there at 5:00pm. Tea nodded and waked outside it was pouring down rain and she had nothing to keep her dry.

Seto saw her and stopped the limo. "Gardener." Seto said. Tea jumped and looked at seto getting outta the car. "Get in the limo I'm not letting you catch and cold and be sick this week. Tea blushed a bit and got in.

Seto went back to work and glanced over at Tea. "She looks cold I should give her my jacket. Wait again why do I care?!" Then a second voice popped in his head "_You like her Seto at least a little._" "No I don't like Gardener!" Seto argued with the second voice. "_Liar! I'm gonna prove it to you sooner or later._" and with that the voice was gone.

Seto sighed and looked at Tea she was freezing. He reluctivaly pulled his coat off and covered Tea up. Then he looked away. Tea smiled and waited to get to her aparment "Maybe this week won't be as bad I thought."

** There! Chapter uno done! Hehe! I hope you enjoyed and please review oh yeah and NO FLAMES please they make me sad! Thanks again and the next chapter will be out soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seto's Icy Heart, Melting?

**Hey Hey Told ya I'd be back! Let's begin Chapter two! **

**Chapter Two: Seto's Icy Heart, Melting?**

Tea and Seto had just finished packing Tea's stuff for the week. Seto had looked around the girls room. It was coveredin dancing posters and she had a balance beam and a mirror. Tea was just getting the last of her stuff when she tripped and fell onto Seto's lap. Tea blushed and Seto just sat there still. Tea was finally able to get up and they acted like nothing happened.

All the while Seto was thinking "Tea looked so cute when she had that embarrassed face" Then that second voice chimmed in "_See! You think she's cute!_" "No! What! I didn't mean to say that and damn why do I keep calling her Tea!" Seto was going crazy! "I don't love anything but Money,Power and my brothers and I expecially don't love one of the nerds!" Seto sighed.

They entered the limo once again and Seto was having another mental fight with himself "_Oh come on Seto admit it your icy heart is melting for Tea_" "NO! I don't love Gardener!" "_Sure Seto sure!_" He groaned again. Then glimpsed at Tea he had to admit she was cute. But that's as far as he'd think.

They finally made it to Seto's mansion and Tea stepped out smiling "Set-Kaiba you have a beautfuil looking house!" "Did I almost call him Seto that would have been bad!" Tea thought. Seto looked at Tea once again and said "Gardener! It's pouring down rain please go inside so you don't get sick" Seto sounded like he was pleading. "Okay Kaiba" Tea walked in still wearing Seto's coat. "She has such beautfuil legs and eye's too. Wait what no! What is happening to me! I don't like Te-Gardener!" Then that voice again went through his head. "_Yes you do Seto come on just admit it you like her!_"

Inside Tea was yelling at her own mind "Seto looked extremely handsome today, wait what am I saying this is Kaiba were talking about the rich arrogant Seto Kaiba." Then that damned second voice came in "_Tea are ya sure you don't like Seto he is pretty sexy and I think he like's you_" "Really? I mean I don't like him!" Just then Seto came walking in holding Tea's bags. "Here ya go Gardener" He glanced at her then quickly looked away. "Um Thanks Seto" She smiled. Seto blushed a bit. "Your welcome T-Tea" Seto studdered. "_Seto ask her on a date already!_" "no! I d-don't like her! Do I?" "_Duh! That's what I've been tryin to tell ya!_" "Yeah but I dout in a million years she'd like me back IF I even liked her." Seto's sighs "Which I do." "_I knew it!_"

"Tea um would y-you like to accomany me to dinner?" Seto asks. Tea looked at him shocked. "Sure sounds fun, let me change and get all ready." Tea blushes and thinks "Did Seto Kaiba just ask me out on a date?!" Tea felt rather happy as she went upstairs to get ready.

Seto sat there thinking "I just asked Tea Gardener on a date?! I must. Really be falling in love!"

Seto heard footsteps and saw Tea walk down wearing a long blue gown with sparkly flat's and a silver necklace. Seto just looked at her with wide eyes. Tea saw him and smiled. "Wow Tea you look Beautfuil." "Shoot did I just say that out loud?" Seto thought. Tea blushed "Thanks Seto you look quite handsome" Seto held out his hand. Tea took it blushing. "Shall we get going Tea?" Seto asked. "Why yes." She giggled. "Seto is so handsome." This time she didn't even yell at herself for saying that.

Seto stared into her eyes and Tea stared back then suddenly Seto kissed her.

HAHA! Cliffhanger! Chapter dos is done! Please review I hope you enjoyed and my next chapter will be up soon! And NO FLAMES. They make me cry! BYE!


End file.
